Glenn Rhee (TV Series)
Glenn met Rick Grimes during one of his frequent forays into Atlanta to scavenge much-needed supplies to sustain the camp when Rick is trapped in a tank. It is stated that because he moves fast, he often goes into atlanta for supplies. Personality Glenn is keenly aware of the extreme danger of his scavenging missions, but because of his youth is willing to take the risk. He used to deliver pizzas for a living, and his knowledge of every shortcut in town proves extremely useful to the group's scavenging needs. Young and resourceful, Glenn thinks on his feet and shows great compassion and humanity. Despite all the horrors he has seen, he maintains a youthful enthusiasm for life and its unexpected pleasures. He is an integral part of the camp, showing surprising depth and emotion when the group experiences devastating tragedy. Season 1 Guts Rather than go into Atlanta alone, Glenn brings more people with him to scavenge for supplies (though he later comes to regret the idea since this was the first time he did it. And the results were not as favorable as working alone.) He spots Rick as he attacked by a mob of zombies upon entering the city and see him escape into a tank parked in the middle of the street. Glenn manages to reach him through the CB in the tank and helps him escape the zombie mob. He then later leads Rick to his group as they try to think of what do next since the zombies are aware of their presence (due to Rick's earlier action, though he was unaware there were survivors). At first the group think they can escape through the sewer, but Glenn scouting it reveal bars blocking their way and a zombie feasting on a rat. After telling the others that idea is out, Rick gets the idea to put zombie entrails on their person to mask their scent and wade through the zombies to get transportation. Glenn volunteers to go with him and the two make their way to a parking lot. The plan works until a sudden rainstorm passes through and washes off the entrails, giving the two away. Rick and Glen are forced to run but manage to make it to the lot and secure a loading truck. Realizing they need a distraction, Rick hot-wires a sports car and has Glenn lead the zombies away from the store while Rick picks up the others. The plan succeeds and Glenn is seen leaving Atlanta in the sport car, wooping in victory. Tell It To The Frogs After they all get back to the campsite and reunite with the other survivors, Glenn is asked by Rick to go with him back in the city because he knows his way in and out. He leads Rick, T-Dog, and Daryl to the building that Merle was hand-cuffed onto. Heading up the stairs they find no walkers. On the roof, Daryl calls out to Merle, but they only find Merle's hand, a bloody hacksaw, and the bloody hand-cuffs. Vatos When Rick decides to go back for Merle he enlists the help of Glenn because of his knowledge of the city. Glenn reluctantly agrees and joins the party to go save Merle. In the city, they realize that Merle was able to escape by cutting off his hand and after following Merle's bloody trail the group starts to organize how to get the bag of guns back. Glenn organizes the plan to get the guns like a skilled tactician arguing that he's agile enough to get in and out of the streets. At one point Daryl asks Glenn what his profession was before the apocalypse to which Glenn replies, "Pizza delivery. Why?" In a scuffle with a gang who was also trying to retrieve the bag of guns, Glenn is taken hostage. When Rick and Daryl come back to try and negotiate a trade, Glenn is shown on the roof tied and gagged. After coming back, it is revealed that there is an entire group of survivors in the building and Glenn is fine. Wildfire After the attack on the campsite which left many people dead, he and the others struggled to decide what to do with Jim, who was bitten. Glenn says his goodbyes to him, as does everyone else, and leaves the man sitting by a tree. TS-19 Following their arrival at the CDC, Glenn takes advantage of the building's luxuries (food, clean clothes, etc), and follows around the rest of the survivors. He, along with everyone else except for Jacqui and Edwin Jenner, escape the building before it explodes, and then heads to Fort Bening. Season 2 What Lies Ahead Glenn was forced to stop along with the others when Dale's RV breaks down. He is then later seen fixing an old truck; when a herd of zombies come their way, he hides under a car with Shane. Sophia then gets chased by a duo of zombies and the group looks for, but she is not found by the end of the episode. Bloodletting Glenn and the group continue to look for Sophia when all of a sudden Maggie appears on a horse and takes Lori and tells Glenn and the others to head to their farm they make it back to the highway, but Carol does not want to go and wants to keep looking for Sophia. Dale, Daryl, Carol and Andrea stay at the RV to see if Sophia comes back while Glenn and T-Dog head to the farm. Save The Last One Glenn makes it to the farm with T-Dog and watches Hershal performe surgery on Carl he then sits out on the poarch and prays for this to end, he starts to form a relationship with Maggie (Hershal's Daughter) and then waits for Shane and Otis to return to the farm with the supplies. Shane reveals that Otis is dead and Glenn feels sorry even though he didn't know him. Gallery Glenn tv.jpg Glenn 4.png|Glenn TV|link=Glenn Gallery walking-dead-tv-comic-comparison-glenn.jpg|Glenn compared to his comic book counterpart Category:TV Series Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters